My bloody dream, my dark angel
by Dom Domino
Summary: Il existe une rivalité entre deux clans d'assassins depuis déjà plusieurs générations. Les règles sont simples: tuer avant d'être tué. Mais cette rivalité a tourné au massacre, et un jeune homme réclame désormais vengeance... Yaoi NaruSasu, et d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**[Le 27 Mai 2oo9, o2H57, Tokyo]**

Le noir...  
C'est le noir complet dans cette chambre.  
Seul quelques rayons de lune éclairent la pièce, passant au travers des rideaux mal fermés. On peut distinguer une forme imprécise bouger sur ce qui semble être un lit. Cette forme est en réalité un jeune homme de vingt et un ans qui se retourne dans son lit, cherchant la meilleure position pour enfin parvenir à s'endormir. Ses efforts sont hélas vains, et il le sait très bien. Cela fait plus de cinq ans qu'il ne dors plus.

_[Flash back, cinq ans plus tôt, une ruelle de Paris]  
_  
_"Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu le feras...  
-Non, ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais... Tu t'en sors toujours!  
-Non, pas cette fois, je suis désolé... C'est fini et tu le sais très bien... Alors, promets-moi de le faire...  
-Mais Papa, je n'ai que seize ans!!  
-Alors entraîne-toi, entraîne-toi aussi dur que ton corps le supporteras... Et fais-le... Je t'en prie... Tu es le  
dernier du clan, le seul à pouvoir le faire...  
-Je... Très bien. Je le ferais, pour l'honneur du clan, et pour toi.  
-Merci fiston, merci..."_

[Fin flash back]  
  
Depuis cette nuit là, il ne dort plus, ou très peu. Maximum trois heures par nuit. Cinq années ont passé, et pourtant, il ne s'y est toujours pas fait...  
Mais qui se ferait à l'idée d'avoir vu son propre père mourir dans ses bras? Personne, bien sûr... Mort de trois balles dans la cage thoracique... Et tout ça à cause de quoi? D'une stupide rivalité entre deux clans...  
...d'assassins.  
Une querelle vieille comme le monde. Oui, elle est tellement vieille que même les plus anciens ne savent pas d'où tout ça est parti. Mais tous savent une chose: il faut éliminer l'autre avant qu'il ne le fasse. Tuer ou être tué. Voilà ce que l'on enseigne dans ces deux clans depuis des générations. Et depuis tout ce temps, ces mêmes générations s'entretuent.  
Le père du jeune homme était la personne la plus importante de son clan. Mais lui, il était beaucoup trop gentil pour vouloir exterminer un clan entier sans raison valable. Alors il a crié sur tous les toits qu'il fallait absolument arrêter cette stupide guerre. Il lui fallut du temps, mais il réussit à convaincre tout son clan, qui stoppa alors ses persécutions envers l'autre clan. Grossière erreur...  
L'autre clan, ayant remarqué une baisse de régime chez ses ennemis, en a profité pour les attaquer en pleine nuit.  
Du sang... Énormément de sang fut versé...  
Le quartier... Tout le quartier fut saccagé...  
Les habitants....  
... les Uzumaki furent tués.  
Le père du jeune homme, à cette époque adolescent et lui même furent sauvés de ce massacre par... un voyage à New York....

_[Flash back, cinq ans plus tôt, demeure principale Uzumaki]_

"Trop cool!! Tu vas à New York! La classe, Papa!  
-Euh, tu peux me laisser finir ma phrase?  
_-Et en plus tu te plains, nan mais franchement, où vas le monde....  
-Apparemment, non.... Bon, tu m'écoute?  
-Et moi qui ai toujours voulu aller à New York...  
- __Naruto Uzumaki!! Vas-tu enfin m'écouter?__"_

_Le père, totalement désespéré par l'attitude du blondinet, avait fini par... euh... disons le franchement, il avait pété un câble.  
_  
_"Ah!! Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de me hurler dans l'oreille comme ça? J'suis sûr que tu m'a percé le tympan....  
-Au moins, tu m'écoutes, maintenant!! Je disais donc, je m'en vais ce soir à New York pour deux jours, et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes."_

_Imitation du poisson rouge enclenchée! Naruto était totalement pris de cours, s'il s'y était attendu à celle là...  
_  
_"Nan... C'est pas possible...  
-Bah si, je veux que tu viennes à New York avec moi.  
-Minato Uzumaki, êtes vous sérieux?  
-Bien sûr, quelle question!"  
_  
_Après ça, Naruto avait tout simplement sauté sur son père en riant, tellement heureux de faire ce voyage avec son père qu'il était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente....  
_  
_[Fin flash back]_

Voilà comment tout les deux, ils avaient échappé à la mort. Enfin, jusqu'à une certaine mission à Paris...  
Ce jour là fut, pour Naruto, le premier d'une longue série, tous pleins de désespoir, de regrets mais aussi de haine... Oui, une haine profonde et dévastatrice était née en lui ce jour là. Et depuis, il canalise ce trop plein d'émotion dans son entraînement. Tout y était passé: armes à feu, armes blanches, corps à corps, bombes... Et tout ces efforts sont maintenant récompensés. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki est devenu un expert dans l'art de tuer. Et il sait qu'il en est désormais capable. Il va enfin pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il a fait à son père...

_[Flash back, cinq ans plus tôt, une ruelle de Paris]  
_  
_Un adolescent et son père dans une ruelle sombre. Une mission réussie. Des éclats de rire. Une soirée vraiment amusante. Mais....  
Un coup de feu. Puis un autre. Et un troisième.  
Un corps qui s'écroule sur le sol dur et froid. Et un adolescent en larmes, tenant son père dans ses bras et hurlant toute sa peine...._

_"Non!!! Papa, relève-toi, allez!!  
-Naruto, arrête, je t'en prie... Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer. C'est la fin de tous les assassins de ce monde...  
-Non! Pas la tienne!! Je refuse que tu meurs comme ça!!  
-Arrête de pleurer et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.... Tu sais comme moi qui a fait ça et à quel point je me suis battu pour qu'ils restent en vie... Mais c'est bizarre comme les gens peuvent changer quand ils sont à l'article de la mort...  
-Arrête de dire ça!  
-Accepte la réalité, aussi hideuse soit-elle... Alors dans quelques minutes, tu seras le dernier __Uzumaki... Tu seras le seul à pouvoir nous venger tous.  
-Qu... Quoi?  
-Tu m'as bien entendu. Naruto, ma dernière volonté, c'est que tu me promettes de venger les Uzumaki. Je t'en prie, Naruto. Venge-nous. Venge-moi."_

[Fin flash back]

Oui... Bientôt, il allait pouvoir venger les Uzumaki, et ainsi prouver qu'ils ont toujours été plus forts qu'Eux...  
_  
"Tu vas voir, Papa. Ce sera bientôt fini. Je te l'ai promis, je le ferai..."_

Tout en disant cela, le blondinet s'était levé et était allé s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux rideaux et aux vitres désormais totalement ouverts. La Lune pour seul source de lumière lui donnait un air mystérieux et en même temps tellement beau... On pouvait désormais distinguer ses muscles dans les moindres détails (ce mois de Mai étant particulièrement chaud, Naruto ne portait qu'un boxer noir en guise de pyjama). Ceux-ci s'étaient beaucoup développé durant ces années d'entraînement. Il avait maintenant la carrure d'un sportif de haut niveau. Ses cheveux aussi avaient bien changé. Bien qu'ils soient toujours d'un blond aussi éclatant, ils lui arrivaient juste au dessus de la nuque. Seule une mèche tressée s'échappait de ce véritable champs de blé, lui effleurant l'épaule gauche. L'oreille de ce même côté était ornée d'un anneau en argent comportant une pierre d'un rouge des plus rares. Vif, profond, foudroyant. Ainsi peut-on décrire ce rouge.  
Naruto était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Et ça personne ne pouvait le nier, que ce soit dans la gente féminine ou bien masculine. Il avait du succès. Beaucoup de succès. Et il savait en jouer pour parvenir à ses fins...  
_  
"Oui... Bientôt, tout cela sera fini et tu auras eu ta vengeance. Soyez prêt à mourir, car Kyûbi est de retour au Japon, et son retour sera des plus sanglants. Alors faites vos prières...  
...Uchiwa."  
_  
[**S**weet dream, **D**arling...]


	2. Chapter 2

Heum...

Bonjour! Héhé.

Non mais j'ai vraiment honte de poster après autant de mois d'absence. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein!

Bref. Oh, et j'ai compris le fonctionnement de FFnet. C'est mieux, hein.

Heum. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**[Le 27 Mai 2oo9, 13H1o, demeure Uchiwa]**

_"...semblerait effectivement que la série de meurtre qui a terrorisé les Etats-Unis ait finalement prit fin. Celui  
que l'on surnomme Kyûbi aurait-il tiré sa révérence? D'après les profilers de la police mit sur l'enquête, c'est impossible. Il aurait donc changé de cible? C'est apparemment l'option sur laquelle se penche la police. Tous les pays sont en état d'alerte maximale pour..."  
_  
"Tss, ce monde est pourri... Faut toujours qu'il y ai un débile qui se croit super fort pour aller butter les soit-disant gros méchants...  
_Je te ferai remarquer, petite tête, que ce gars est vraiment super fort.  
_Mouais, si tu le dis..."

Ainsi se résumait une conversation chez les Uchiwa. Et tous les repas, de tous les jours de la semaine étaient aussi animés que... "ça".

Mais que peut-on espérer d'autre d'une famille de tueurs professionnels? Pas grand chose, effectivement...

"Je vais faire mes devoirs. Ne me dérange pas.  
_Okay, petite tête!"

Sur ces paroles, le cadet des Uchiwa monta les grands escaliers de marbre, seul accès à sa chambre. Enfin non, pas le seul, on pouvait effectivement passer par le balcon de cette même chambre, mais il fallait soit être Superman, soit avoir de sérieuses tendances suicidaires...

Bref, revenons-en à notre sujet principal. Sasuke était donc entrain de monter ce gigantesque escalier de marbre pour accéder à sa chambre tout aussi gigantesque (que voulez-vous, les Uchiwa ne font pas les choses moitié...) quand le téléphone sonna.

"Je réponds, Sasuke!  
_D'accord..."**  
**  
Et il entra dans sa chambre tandis que son grand frère Itachi était en pleine discussion avec son père.  
_  
_"Tu as vu les informations?  
_Oui, Papa. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
_Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je crois qu'on a de bonnes raisons de se sentir menacés...  
_Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a des risques qu'il s'en prenne à nous? Pourtant on a toujours protégé nos arrières... Regarde, même Sasuke ne s'est rendu compte de rien alors qu'il vit avec nous!  
_Oui, je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas comparer Sasuke à Kyûbi! Il a quand même exterminé le plus gros gang de toute l'histoire des Etats-Unis à lui tout seul!  
_C'est vrai... Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes le clan Uchiwa! Les plus grands assassins de tout le Japon!  
_Mais n'oublie pas, toi non plus, qu'il fût un temps où le clan Uchiwa a été dépassé...  
_Mais ils sont tous morts, aujourd'hui!  
_Oui c'est vrai... Excuse moi, je rabâche encore de vieilles histoires... Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nuit, c'est réunion de famille.  
_Holà, ça va chauffer...  
_Je ne te le fais pas dire... Donc comme d'habitude, à minuit dans le vieille entrepôt.  
_Oui oui, je sais...  
_Et surtout, fais attention... Enfin, je veux parler de Sasuke...  
_Papa, ça fait cinq ans que je fais ça, j'ai le coup de main, maintenant...  
_Je sais bien, mais tu comprends, je m'inquiète...  
_Papa!  
_D'accord, j'arrête. Bon, à ce soir!  
_A ce soir."_  
_  
Itachi raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea à son tour dans sa chambre. La nuit allait être longue, alors il valait mieux avoir quelques heures de sommeil au compteur...

De son côté, Sasuke était en pleine bataille avec un exercice de maths. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y arrivait pas. Non, Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas l'âme d'un mathématicien. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-il faire ces exercices supplémentaires? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'était totalement planté à sa dernière interrogation...

"Rhaa, j'y comprends vraiment rien à cet exo! Bon, j'en ai marre, j'arrête. Et puis j'en ai rien à faire si j'me fais coller par Anko! Et voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant... Ce truc m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau... Bon, on se calme, c'est pas grave, t'es juste un peu fatigué, Sasuke... Et bah ça s'arrange pas... Y'a plus qu'une solution: écouter de la musique! où j'ai foutu mon mp3..."

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke fouillait sa chambre pour retrouver le précieux mp3. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en faisant défiler ses chansons. Il en trouva une qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, Rose de Anna Tsuchiya. Il trouvait que la chanteuse avait une voix magnifique, parfois douce, et d'autres fois tellement puissante et chargée d'émotion. S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il aurait pu pleurer en écoutant cette chanson. C'est sur ces pensées que doucement, le petit brun se laissa tomber dans les bras si attirants de Morphée.

* * *

**[Jeudi 28 Mai, ooHo2, vieil entrepôt du port]**

"Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, la séance peut commencer. Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, alors j'irai droit au but. Kyûbi est une menace pour notre clan.  
_Mais Madara, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il va s'en prendre à nous? Jusque là, nous nous sommes très bien protégés, et les autorités ne savent absolument rien!  
_Je sais tout ça Mikoto, mais je sais également que Kyûbi est capable de battre toutes les autorités sur le plan des informations.  
_Mais on ne sait même pas s'il est au Japon!  
_S'il n'y est pas aujourd'hui, il y sera tôt ou tard. Alors je préfère avoir une longueur d'avance que de retard sur lui."**  
**  
S'en suivit un long silence dans ce vieil entrepôt réaménagé En son centre se trouvait une gigantesque table rectangulaire en bois noir, et peinte du blason Uchiwa, cet éventail si particulier, que l'on retrouvait sur tous les membres du clan, en vêtements ou en bijoux...  
Tout autour de la table étaient disposées des chaises en nombre assez conséquent pour pouvoir accueillir le clan Uchiwa tout entier.  
_  
_"Bien, nous allons en priorité établir quelques règles de sécurité. Premièrement, vous ne faîtes plus confiance à personne. Enfin toute personne ne faisant pas partie du clan Uchiwa, bien-sûr. Kyûbi peut être n'importe qui, alors méfiez-vous. Deuxièmement, je veux que dans chaque maison, il y ai un système de garde. Tout le monde fait un tour par nuit. Je vous laisserai vous organiser pour ça. Et enfin, vous devrez vous arranger pour toujours garder une arme sur vous ou à proximité. C'est bien clair pour tous?  
_Oui.  
_Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la problématique du sujet.  
_Mais ce n'est pas déjà fait?  
_Non. Kyûbi est le sujet. Le problème, c'est Sasuke."

* * *

**[Jeudi 28 Mai, o1H37, appartement d'Obito Uchiwa]**

Une ombre... Juste une ombre... Plus la moindre trace d'humanité dans ce cœur rendu de pierre par les épreuves d'une vie bien trop cruelle...  
Du sang... Juste du sang qui entoure une masse immobile écroulée au sol..  
Une masse... Non... Un cadavre.  
Une scène d'horreur pour quiconque aurait vu cela. Mais pas pour lui...  
Non, pour lui, cette scène constituait le plus beau spectacle qu'il eût été donné de voir. Mais quel plus beau spectacle que le résultat d'une vengeance mise en marche?  
Un sourire... Juste un sourire démoniaque venant étirer les lèvres d'un jeune meurtrier satisfait de son œuvre...  
Et puis... Une carte. Une carte représentant un renard à neuf queues semblant bouger en même temps que leur support. Un regard effrayant, des crocs ensanglantés, des pattes griffues...  
Un monstre sanguinaire. Symbole du prochain plus grand tueur international de l'histoire.

"Qu'il est facile de tuer un Uchiwa, de nos jours... J'espère au moins que les autres seront mieux entraînés, un peu d'action en plus me plairait bien..."

Oui... Un monstre assoiffé de sang et en quête de vengeance à n'importe quel prix...

[**S**weet dream, **D**arling...]

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'est pas fameux, je sais. Mais bon! C'est mieux que rien, hein. Mais bonne nouvelle! Le chapitre 3 est écrit! Je le posterai la semaine prochaine je pense. En attendant, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dégoûté au point de ne plus m'envoyer de reviews.

Bref. A la semaine prochaine!

Domino.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Jeudi 28 Mai 2oo9, o4Hoo, Demeure Uchiwa]**

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre d'Itachi. Réveil qui ne servit pas à grand chose, étant donné que son propriétaire n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à cogiter sur le bien-être de son petit frère adoré. Les mesures prisent par le clan le concernant ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La décision avait été prise quelques années auparavant, et celle-ci était irrévocable. Oui, ils en avaient décidé ainsi il y a de cela seize ans. Sasuke ne saurait jamais rien du lourd secret que portait le clan Uchiwa, et il en serait de même pour les prochaines générations. La famille d'assassins n'en serait plus une, et le monde ne s'en porterait que bien mieux...  
Itachi éteignit la sonnerie rapidement pour éviter de réveiller sa mère et son frère. Lentement, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il se leva de son lit déjà habillé et descendit le grand escalier de marbre menant au salon pour y retrouver son paternel, et ainsi prendre le dernier tour de garde. Ce dernier était assis sur le fauteuil, face à l'entrée, semblant méditer, les muscles du visage totalement détendus dans une expression de sérénité extrême.

« Papa, c'est mon tour, tu peux aller dormir maintenant.  
_Ah, Itachi. Très bien, je te laisse prendre le relais. Fais bien attention.  
_Oui oui. Allez, repose-toi.  
_A tout à l'heure, alors. »**_  
_**  
Suite à ces quelques brèves paroles échangées, Fugaku pris le chemin emprunté par son fils aîné quelques instants plut tôt en sens inverse, pour finalement rejoindre sa chambre et se glisser le plus délicatement possible dans les draps de soie noire de son lit pour ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ses efforts étaient inutiles, étant donné que cette dernière ne dormait pas. Il la questionna alors en chuchotant, histoire de ne pas réveiller la seule personne endormie de la maison.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas?  
_Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à dormir déjà d'habitude quand tu n'es pas là, alors en plus avec toutes ces histoires pour Sasuke... Je m'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais...  
_C'est normal, mais il faut bien se dire que si on met ces mesures en place, c'est surtout pour son bien.  
_Je sais bien, mais quand même... Et puis c'est mon fils et je le connais bien, alors je doute qu'il accepte sans broncher ce qu'on va lui imposer... Et puis il va nous poser des questions...  
_Alors nous lui donneront des réponses.  
_Tu n'y penses pas! Nous étions d'accord pour qu'il ne sache jamais rien de cette histoire!  
_je n'ai jamais dis que nous lui fournirions de vraies réponses. Cela fait seize ans qu'on lui ment sans arrêt, alors pour maintenant, un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne fera pas une grande différence...  
_Je n'aime pas lui mentir comme ça, tu sais...  
_Mais il le faut, c'est pour son bien et tu le sais aussi. Alors c'est un mal pour un bien, et ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Je n'ai plus le cœur à envoyer un de mes fils au champs de bataille. C'est vraiment dur. Tu sais, même avec Itachi j'ai du mal, alors qu'il est très puissant, j'ai toujours la peur au ventre quand je le vois partir en mission. Je ne supporterais jamais ça avec Sasuke.  
_Je comprends, je ressens la même chose. C'est vrai qu'Itachi est extrêmement puissant, alors dans un sens, c'est rassurant. Mais Sasuke est trop fragile pour supporter tout ça. Alors je veux bien lui mentir encore une fois, si ça peux l'empêcher de subir tout ce que nous subissons.  
_Tu prends la bonne décision, mon ange. Il a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi. »**_  
_**  
Fugaku prit alors sa femme dans ses bras et la berça quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'endorme sur son torse. Oui, ses fils avaient vraiment énormément de chance d'avoir une mère aussi douce et attentionnée malgré son ''travail'' . Mikoto Uchiwa avait toujours été ainsi, d'apparence frêle et fragile, mais horriblement douée sur le terrain. Mais en dépit de ses prouesses en mission, elle était tout de même sensible, et avait une fâcheuse tendance à surprotéger ses deux fils, auxquels elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était une grande femme pleine de bon sens, et le clan Uchiwa était très fier de la compter parmi eux...  
Dans le grand salon, Itachi avait pris la place qu'occupait son père quelques instants auparavant, reprenant les même position et expression, écoutant les sons les plus infimes, guettant un intrus éventuel, et essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa tâche en rangeant dans un coin de son esprit les pensées qui le travaillaient depuis un moment déjà. Il avait hâte de finir son tour pour enfin pouvoir relâcher son attention qui, en cet instant, était à son maximum. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était la meilleure solution, il n'en croyait strictement rien. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Où se situait donc le commencement de tout ça? Cet homme n'avait certainement pas décidé un jour sur un coup de tête d'exterminer tous les criminels du monde! Il y avait forcément autre chose...  
...Mais quoi?

**[o7Hoo]**

Itachi se dirigeait vers la chambre de son petit frère pour le réveiller comme tous les matins de cours à la même heure depuis des années. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa trois petits coups avant de recevoir pour toute réponse une espèce de grognement étouffé. Il entra alors, allant directement tirer les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière aveuglante du matin. Il se posta alors à côté du lit de Sasuke et tira la couverture fine à ses pieds, le trouvant habillé comme la veille, et tenant son mp3 dans les mains comme le trésor le plus précieux du monde.

« Et bah alors, petite tête, t'as oublié de te mettre en pyjama? »

Deuxième grognement de la journée en une minute pour Sasuke. La journée démarrait fort, comme d'habitude...

« Allez, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! »

Sur ces mots, Itachi attrapa les chevilles de l'endormi et le traina par terre jusqu'à la salle de bain non sans mal, puisque la victime s'était totalement réveillée et tentait de se débattre en vain pour échapper à la sentence qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Malheureusement, le bourreau était bien décidé à emmerder son frangin ce jour là...

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, Itachi souleva son frère-qui était un vrai poids plume- et le jeta sous la douche en allumant le jet d'eau à la température la plus froide. Fier de son œuvre, il laissa le pauvre petit être sans défense et trempé jusqu'aux os seul dans la pièce, partant rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine.

« Itachi Uchiwa... TU VAS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES! »

Sasuke, visiblement enfin sortit de sa léthargie partielle, se releva dans la cabine de douche et sortit de celle-ci en courant, se dirigeant vers la porte, puis dévalant les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur. Il arriva finalement dans le salon qu'il trouva vide. Il marcha alors jusqu'à l'ouverture menant à la salle à manger. Toujours personne. Soudain, l'illumination du génie lui apparut. La cuisine! Il entra à pas de loup dans la pièce, y trouvant ses parents et... Son frère. Il se rapprocha, toujours silencieux, puis...

« Raaaaaaaaaaaah! Vengeance! »

Sasuke avait sauté sur le dos d'Itachi, qui lui était assis sur sa chaise à tranquillement boire son café... Son débile de petit frère s'accrochait à lui, passant ses bras par dessus sa tête, tenant fermement son bol de café, et...

« AAAAAAH! PUTAIN SASUKE FAIS CHIER! »

... lui renversant tout son contenu dans les cheveux. Sasuke, assez fier de sa vengeance, descendit de son frère pour avoir la joie d'admirer son expression... qui promettait mille morts dans d'atroces souffrances... Certainement un truc de famille...

« Sasuke...»

Itachi avait en cet instant une expression de pure folie reflétée par un sourire dément et une lueur angoissante dans le fond des yeux. Sasuke n'avait pas d'autre option que la fuite face à cette... « chose » qui lui servait accessoirement de frère.  
**_  
_**« ...tu vas mourir! »

S'engagea alors une course poursuite dans toute la demeure Uchiwa, avec une issue qui restait imprécise : la vie ou la mort de Sasuke.

« Les garçons! Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler comme des gamins de trois ans et descendez manger! Tu vas finir par être en retard en cours, Sasuke! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Les deux garçons en question déboulèrent des escaliers et se jetèrent littéralement sur le petit-déjeuner présent sur la table de la cuisine. Le pouvoir d'une mère, il n'y a rien de plus puissant!

**[o7H45]**

Comme chaque matin à la même heure dans la demeure Uchiwa, c'était la panique. Tout le monde est en retard, pour le travail, pour aller en cours, on perd les clefs de voiture, on oublie un livre de cours, on ne retrouve plus sa deuxième Converse noire, alors on en met une de chaque couleur... Et puis en mettant la blanche, on trouve la deuxième noire, et on recommence à faire ses lacets... Alors on pète un câble parce qu'on a un frangin débile qui ne loupe pas une occasion de la ramener... Itachi aura quand même frôlé pas mal de fois la mort en trois quarts d'heure...

Enfin arrivé dans la voiture, tous prêt à partir et à commencer une nouvelle journée qui ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça, il fallait évidemment qu'un idiot vienne tout ficher par terre...

« Mais quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à te coiffer normalement, petit frère débile? »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Sasuke qui avait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis la veille. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la voiture sans un regard en arrière, partant au lycée à pieds. Il était encore tôt, s'il se dépêchait, il ne serai pas en retard.

Sasuke avait une profonde envie de meurtre. Depuis le matin même, son frère était plus que désagréable. Non pas qu'il soit de nature gentille, mais là, c'était vraiment troublant. Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'Itachi faisait tout pour qu'il parte de chez lui... Non, il devait se faire des idées. C'était impossible que son propre frère le jette dehors. Il avait beau être bizarre ces temps-ci, il tenait quand même à lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke était arrivé devant le gigantesque grillage métallique du lycée Konoha. Il fut rassuré de voir que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. Il passa les grilles, et à peine cela fait, il fut assailli de groupies en tout genre. Chacune portait une jupe bien trop courte pour se nommer ainsi... Ceinture serait plus approprié pour définir la chose. Accompagné d'un décolleté plus que plongeant et d'un soutient-gorge aux couleurs flashys qui ne passait pas inaperçu à travers le morceau de tissu faisant office de T-shirt. Depuis la maternelle, Sasuke était poursuivi par les même folles furieuses qui fantasmaient sur le corps de rêve du brun. Il avait fini par ne plus y faire attention et à les ignorer. Ce qu'il fit dans les règles de l'art, rejoignant ses... ''amis''.

La petite troupe se composait de Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyûga, Shino Aburame, Gaara no Sabaku, Hinata Hyûga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Temari no Sabaku. Autant dire que la petite troupe était tout sauf petite. Sasuke ne les salua pas en arrivant, mais ils en avaient l'habitude. Il n'était pas très sociable, et tout le monde le savait. Voyant que l'atmosphère devenait tendue, Kiba prit la parole.

« Hé, ça vous dirait d'aller en boite ce soir? Vu qu'on a pas cours demain, autant en profiter... »

Après cette déclaration, tout le monde discuta un peu dans tous les sens pour s'organiser. Sasuke n'était pas très enchanté par cette idée, et ça se voyait. Sakura vint donc vers lui, et essaya de le convaincre.  
**_  
_**« Aller, viens! On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble!  
_Mouais... Bof.  
_Espèce de rabat joie! Il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes, toi aussi! Apprends à vivre, Sasuke! Et puis, ça ne va pas te tuer de sortir ce soir! Aller, juste ce soir...  
_... Bon, d'accord...  
_Merci, Sasuke! Et, vous autres! Sasuke vient avec nous ce soir! »  
**  
[Jeudi 28 Mai 2oo9, 11Ho9, Tokyo]**

Un jeune homme était sur son ordinateur depuis déjà plusieurs heures à en juger par ses traits marqués. Il semblait très concentré sur sa tâche, presque hypnotisé par son écran. Ce jeune homme était roux, les cheveux courts et en bataille. Il avait des yeux gris, et ses iris donnaient l'impression d'être striées de cercles noirs. Il avait le visage entièrement percé, et ça ne le rendait que plus beau. Sa face s'illumina soudain, il semblait avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

**_« Alors c'est bien toi... Kyûbi est bel et bien revenu au Japon... Bientôt vingt ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi... »_**

Après sa découverte, il se leva de sa chaise et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se prépara, et sortit de chez lui, un petit papier dans sa main comportant une adresse. Il marcha une trentaine de minutes dans les rues bondées de Tokyo, sachant exactement où aller. Arrivé au pied d'un immense immeuble dont la face était entièrement vitrée, il marqua une petite pause. Des souvenirs remontaient en lui, des souvenirs heureux en compagnie de sa famille, alors qu'il jouait dans le jardin avec ses cousins... Il se reprit soudain, et entra dans l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du vingt-cinquième étage, le dernier. Quand il fut enfin arrivé, il marcha le long du couloir, allant directement à la porte du fond. Il s'arrêta juste en face, et leva lentement sa main pour qu'elle vienne finalement s'écraser lourdement sur la porte de l'appartement. Il entendit derrière celle-ci des pas se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle s'ouvrit finalement sur un jeune homme blond en jogging noir avec une serviette sur les cheveux.  
**_  
_**« C'est pour quoi?  
_Tu ne me reconnais pas?  
_Excusez-moi... Nous nous connaissons?  
_Si je te dis Pein, tu réponds quoi?  
_... Yahiko?  
_Salut, cousin.  
_Mais, enfin..je croyais que... Enfin entre! »

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur, semblant soudainement pressé de faire du rangement pour accueillir son invité. Il l'installa sur une chaise près de sa table et partit dans la cuisine chercher deux sodas. Il revint donc avec deux canettes et les déposa sur la table tandis qu'il prenait place sur la deuxième chaise.

« Merci.  
_Bon, euh... Comment ça se fait que t'es vivant, toi?  
_Tu dis ça comme si tu me préférais mort... Mais bon, je t'explique. Quand les Uchiwa sont venus chez moi, je me suis caché dans la cave de secours... Ils ne m'ont jamais trouvé.  
_Wouah... Moi qui était persuadé de ne plus avoir de famille du tout... Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir!  
_Je vois ça... Mais je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour...  
_Faut dire que le Japon m'avais quand même manqué... Et puis, c'est ici que je dois me venger...  
_Exact. Et je t'aiderai. Je suis pas devenu Pein pour rien!  
_Je te remercie, Yahiko...  
_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut fêter ton retour au Japon!  
_Ah bon?  
_Bah oui! Ce soir, on va en boite! »

**[Jeudi 28 Mai 2oo9, 23H47, Yondaime Night Club]**

Toute la bande était réunie, certains étaient assis à une table, d'autres dansaient... Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche toute simple avec une cravate nouée lascivement. Il avait un pantalon en jean noir moulant ses fesses et en coupe droite vers le bas. Étant trop long, il faisait des plis sur ses converses noires en cuir. Il avait mis, sous la menace de Sakura, son percing à la langue qu'il n'était pas autorisé à mettre en cours. La petite boule noire claquait contre le verre à chaque fois qu'il buvait. La musique résonnait dans ses entrailles, lui donnant plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose... Il regardait sans la voir la piste de danse, supportant tous ces gens se déhanchant sur le rythme des percussions de la musique. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder au grès de leurs envies sans s'en préoccuper. Mais un reflet attira son attention. Un reflet du rouge le plus envoutant qu'il avait vu. Il en chercha la cause, et vit un jeune homme blond accompagné d'un rouquin. Le blond avait l'oreille percée, et l'anneau qui y pendait était ornée d'un rubis d'un rouge horriblement puissant. Il tourna la tête, et Sasuke tomba dans deux yeux d'un bleu déchaîné, autant par l'impatience que par... le désir?

De son côté, Naruto était hypnotisé par le brun face à lui. Tout en lui puait la sensualité. De son attitude désinvolte, à son percing qu'il avait aperçu lorsque le plus petit avait sortit sa langue pour humidifier légèrement ses lèvres, ne las rendant que plus attirantes et plus désirables. Une seule et unique pensée traversa l'esprit des deux garçons au même instant.

**_« Toi, je te veux. »_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! ^O^

C'est un miracle, chers amis. En exclu totale, voici le chapitre 4 de _**My bloody dream, my dark angel**_ que je finis à l'instant.

L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout le récit détaillé de la rencontre de Naruto et Sasuke, quoi. Bref.

Lemon dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Plus de vingt minutes que Sasuke avait croisé le regard envoûtant du bel inconnu, et son esprit désormais embrumé d'alcool ne savait plus remettre les choses à leur place. Il était à peine conscient de la musique aux basses puissantes qui résonnait en lui, il ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux discussions plus que philosophiques de ses amis à ses côtés. Non, il s'acharnait à retrouver le grand blond qui s'était mystérieusement fondu dans la masse de corps enlacés sur la piste.

Et soyons bien clairs, Sasuke le cherchait parce qu'il voulait se le taper.

Le brun s'était considéré bisexuel depuis... Et bien, depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre la signification de ce mot. Pour lui, l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, et il s'en fichait. Enfin, ça, c'était avant.

Maintenant, il considérait juste que la baise était aussi bonne avec une fille qu'un garçon, voilà tout. Il avait rapidement laissé tomber ses histoire niaises de grand amour et gnagnagna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin ou même l'envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Les relations? Très peu pour lui.

Le sexe. Ça, ça le faisait planer.

Et ce soir, il comptait bien en avoir avec un certain blond qui lui était apparu chaud comme la braise.

Un peu plus loin dans le club, Naruto réfléchissais tranquillement en sirotant une vodka rouge. Il était quelque peu... Désorienté. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était loin de lui faire peur. C'était pas comme si il était encore vierge, non plus. Mais il avait eu comme qui dirait une période de passage à vide.

Son entraînement, ces dernières années, lui avait pris tout son temps, et il n'avait pas songé un seul instant aux plaisirs de la chair. Mais maintenant qu'il revenait au bercail et que son plan était en marche, il se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements.

D'où son envie de sauter le petit brun assis plus loin.

Cependant, tout ça était loin, pour lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un d'autre qu'il angoissait un peu. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu la main. Alors il restait assis devant sa vodka rouge, à penser à tout ça sans arriver à trouver la force de se lever et d'aller draguer le canon là-bas.

Quelle ironie, tout de même. Un tueur en série qui flippe à l'idée de ne plus savoir toucher quelqu'un correctement. Il se trouvait vraiment débile. Ce qui ne le décidait pas pour autant à se lever.

« Et bah alors, cousin! Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »

Yahiko venait de revenir des toilettes, débraillé au possible et avec un sourire qui touchait ses oreilles. Aucun doute possible sur ses précédentes activités, donc.

« Oh, non, rien...

- Ah, allez, me fais pas ce coup là. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Naruto se retourna alors vers le roux et le regarda intensément.

« J'ai envie de baiser. »

Il vit la tête de son cousin changer rapidement et se décomposer.

« Euh, Naruto, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais, euuh... L'inceste, tout ça, ça me branche pas trop, et...

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, toi? Je parlais pas de toi! »

Naruto pris à son tour une mine écœurée et se retourna vers le bar pour vider son verre d'un trait.

« Bon dieu Yahiko, tu es dégueulasse.

- T'aurais du voir comment tu m'as regardé, aussi! T'es flippant, quand tu me sors des trucs du genre.

- Bref, tout ça pour ça, quoi.

- Moui, voilà. Mais, je comprends pas trop. Où est le problème? J'ai pourtant cru voir quand on est entré que tu avais repéré un charmant jeune homme et qu'il ne semblait pas être contre l'idée, non?

- Oui oui, je sais, mais... »

Après une hésitation, Naruto se décida enfin à tout révéler à son cousin. Ils avaient toujours été infiniment proche, alors il pouvait bien lui dire ça.

« Hm, je vois. Je comprends que tu hésites. »

Naruto fut extrêmement soulagé de voir que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami le soutenait.

« Alors je vais te dire une chose, cousin. Le sexe, c'est comme le vélo. Ça s'apprend une fois, et ça ne s'oublie pas. Et puis au pire, tu peux démarrer doucement, genre tu lui fais les grands classiques. T'es pas forcé de lui faire la totale pour ton retour dans le monde des vivants.

- C'est vrai. T'as raison.

- Je sais, je sais. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton ultra pompeux qui fit rire le blond à ses côtés. Il se détendait.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore assis là, toi? »

* * *

Sasuke s'ennuyait. Il se faisait même carrément chier. Tous ses amis étaient partis danser, le laissant seul à la table.

Il n'avait pas réussi à repérer le blond de tout à l'heure dans la masse de gens présents, et il en était désolé. Il aurait vraiment aimé faire joujou avec lui cette nuit, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire relâcher la pression accumulée ces derniers temps. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il sourit légèrement à son jeu de mots. Il savait se faire rire tout seul, c'était impressionnant!

Il se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter la vodka pour ce soir. Ça lui vrillait vraiment les neurones, cette merde.

Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers Sakura qui se déhanchait plus qu'indécemment contre un type quelconque. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que la musique rendait sourd.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Quand elle le remarqua enfin, il lui fit signe qu'il était fatigué et qu'il rentrait chez lui. Elle parut incrédule, et cru à moitié à son histoire. Il était vrai que Sasuke Uchiwa fatigué à moins de minuit et demie, c'était carrément pas crédible. Mais il s'en fichait, il en avait marre de poireauter et son Monsieur Sexy s'était apparemment barré depuis longtemps. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici.

Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir les autres, il en avait vraiment trop ras le bol d'être dans cette boîte. Il se mit alors en route vers la porte de sortie, qui se trouvait être de l'autre côté de la salle. Il était donc forcé de traverser la piste de danse tout entière pour pouvoir se libérer.

Quel agencement pourri.

Il entreprit alors de traverser cette masse de corps gigotants et de repousser les mains baladeuses de personnes optimistes. Il cru même qu'il allait mettre un coup de genoux bien placé à un type qui s'était cru intelligent en lui attrapant violemment les parties pour lui faire ensuite un sourire lubrique des plus dégoûtants.

Au bout de longues minutes de bataille acharnée, il entrevit enfin sa libération. Plus que quelques mètres à franchir et il pourrait enfin partir loin de tout ça.

Fort de sa résolution, il enchaîna quelques pas rapides dans la direction de la porte, avant d'être bloqué par deux bras forts lui enserrant la taille par derrière, et un torse développé pressé contre son dos fin.

Il se dit que, décidément, les gens n'avaient aucune éducation. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour le dire à l'homme derrière lui, quand il sentit que l'inconnu baissait la tête vers son oreille droite et soufflait dessus.

Zone érogène. Merde.

Sasuke frissonna légèrement et ses pupilles roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il se reprit rapidement, et détourna quelque peu la tête pour se bloquer à nouveau quand il rencontra des cheveux blonds dorés.

« Tu allais quelque part? »

La voix était chaude, basse et rauque.

Monsieur Sexy était de retour.

« Je comptais rentrer chez moi. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- Tant mieux. De toutes façons, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir aussi facilement. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de parler dans son oreille comme ça. Il commençait déjà à avoir chaud. Et une érection maintenant l'aurait bien emmerdé.

Quoique...

« Chez toi?

- Oh non. J'ai de grands projets pour toi. Et ça nécessite un room service. »

* * *

Ils avaient fait le trajet sur la moto du blond, une magnifique Yamaha fz6 fazer noire flambant neuve. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait exploser le compteur de vitesse tant il roulait vite. Il les emmenait loin de tout, et Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient.

Ils avaient roulé une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination, soit un magnifique hôtel de luxe en plein cœur de...

De 'où', tiens?

« Euh, on est où? »

Naruto se retourna vers le brun qui enlevait son casque avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bienvenue à Yokohama. »

Sasuke en resta coi.

« Okay. Tout va bien. »

* * *

Naruto avait réservé la chambre pour la nuit et avait en suite chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon d'accueil que Sasuke ne comprit pas. Il s'en fichait pas mal, d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste coucher avec le grand blond devant lui.

Tiens, il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. C'est en réalisant ça que Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il agissait comme un garçon facile. Pas qu'il soit bien difficile de coucher avec lui, mais de là à en arriver à cet extrême, c'était autre chose.

Bien. Monsieur Sexy l'avait amené à un hôtel de luxe en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais il en faudrait un peu plus pour qu'il passe à la casserole.

Naruto se retourna enfin vers son amant de la soirée. Il avait hâte de déshabiller ce canon de goûter sa peau, de s'enfoncer en lui...

Il s'éparpillait légèrement.

Il s'avança lentement vers sa proie d'une démarche féline et sensuelle tout en le regardant intensément. Sasuke se sentait chauffer sous cet assaut au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, et ses toutes récentes résolutions furent mises à rude épreuve face à la tension sexuelle qui entourait le blond qui finit par se planter à quelques centimètres devant lui. Il lui prit délicatement la main, lui fit un léger clin d'œil, et l'emmena à travers la pièce jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Sasuke avait chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Monsieur Sexy ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et son regard bleu océan ainsi déchaîné par le désir qui y était clairement visible le faisait carrément planer.

Ça promettait pour la suite.

Quand le stupide ascenseur se décida enfin à leur faire l'honneur de sa présence, Naruto y entraîna à nouveau Sasuke avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage, soit le quinzième.

Ayant certaines notions du luxe et des hôtels, Sasuke était pleinement conscient du fait que son futur amant avait réservé la suite royale qui prenait tout l'étage.

Quand il parlait de grands projets, il ne rigolait pas, l'autre!

Après un trajet qui parut interminable aux yeux du brun tant la tension sexuelle était palpable dans le petit espace, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur un petit couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte blanche. Il se retrouva à nouveau trainé par la main dans le couloir par le blond qui semblait adorer la situation.

Il inséra enfin la clé dans la serrure, semblant se délecter de l'air de Sasuke qui montrait clairement qu'il était impatient de voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Alors il faisait durer le suspense au maximum, se délectant littéralement de son expression énervée.

Quand enfin, il ouvrit la porte, laissant passer un Sasuke émerveillé devant lui. Un véritable appartement se dressait dans toute sa splendeur devant ses yeux écarquillés.

La suite était magnifique et puait le luxe sans être outrageuse. C'était la simple haute qualité qui se sentait dans toutes les pièces de cette ''chambre''. Ce qui amena Sasuke à une conclusion évidente: son Monsieur Sexy était également Monsieur Je-Suis-Plein-Aux-As.

Intéressant.

Il remarqua au bout de quelques minutes d'étude de la suite que Monsieur Sexy le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Ce contexte te plait?

- Hm, assez, oui. »

Sasuke s'approcha lentement d'un des fauteuils de cuir blanc de la pièce, et se laissa tomber dedans avec élégance, passant ses deux jambes par dessus un accoudoir.

« Mais il faudra être un peu plus... Persuasif, disons, si tu veux quelque chose de moi. »

Naruto compris rapidement qu'il ne parlait pas d'argent, mais réellement de tester ses compétences. Il sourit largement.

Il allait s'amuser plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Deux coups à la porte les obligèrent à cesser le combat visuel qu'ils avaient entamé plus tôt, cherchant à savoir qui capitulerait le premier.

Le blond alla ouvrir au garçon d'étage qui poussait un chariot couvert d'un tissu blanc et le remercia en le congédiant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et poussa à son tour le chariot toujours couvert jusque devant le fauteuil où trônait toujours Sasuke, intrigué.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles?

- Naruto. Et toi?

- Sasuke.

- Oh, en voilà un prénom intéressant! »

Naruto fit un sourire lubrique au brun qui se renfrogna légèrement.

« Oui, oui, Uke, gnagnagna... »

Naruto fut prit d'un léger rire face au comportement boudeur du jeune homme. Il se reprit bien vite, prêt à passer au chose sérieuse, soit la phase de persuasion.

« Bien, Sasuke. Tu m'as donc explicitement demandé de te démontrer mon talent dans l'art du sexe.

- Tout à fait.

- Je vais donc te demander de te lever, histoire que ce soit plus confortable pour l'instant. »

Sasuke se leva donc du fauteuil et fit face au blond, plus grand que lui d'une bonne demi tête. Il ne supportait pas de devoir lever les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un, mais bon, pas le choix.

Naruto lui fit un sourire malicieux et s'approcha encore de lui, collant son corps au sien et l'attrapant par les hanches. Il pencha lentement son visage, et embrassa enfin les lèvres roses qui le tentaient depuis une bonne heure.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et ils se pressèrent plus franchement l'un contre l'autre alors que les mains de Sasuke allaient voyager dans les cheveux dorés de son futur amant. Celui-ci jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant puis la suçant alternativement, avant de finalement pénétrer l'antre chaude de sa langue experte.

Un soupir lui échappa quand il sentit enfin le contact de son homologue percée, la sensation froide de la boule noir l'électrisant. De son côté, Sasuke avait de plus en plus chaud. Le baiser était passionné et doux à la fois, ravageur et obsédant. Il emboitait son corps de toutes ses forces contre celui de Naruto, tirant sur les mèches blondes pour le forcer à l'embrasser plus fort.

Ce manège dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'excitation des deux jeunes hommes reprit vie violemment, se faisant plus présente, plus pressente.

Naruto relâcha finalement la bouche du brun contre lui, provoquant un soupir de frustration prononcé de sa part. Il le regarda ouvrir les yeux lentement, et reprendre contact avec la terre qu'il avait quitté quelques instants. Il leva finalement les yeux vers la cause de son trouble, rencontrant alors deux pupilles dilatées et aux iris rendues sombres par le désir.

Le contact dura quelques longues secondes, les deux s'étudiant lentement et avec minutie. Puis ils firent à nouveau se rencontrer leurs bouches quémandeuses.

Le baiser était plus sauvage et pressé que le premier, montrant bien que la patience s'effritait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'envie violente.

Les mains voyageaient maintenant partout sur leurs corps enfiévrés, se déshabillant rapidement. Naruto fit sauter les boutons de la chemise blanche dans son empressement, faisant grogner son propriétaire de contentement. Il décida de lui laisser sa cravate noire; ce détail l'excitait au plus haut point de par le contraste qu'elle offrait avec la peau blanche du torse imberbe face à lui.

Sa bouche migra vers le cou pâle, laissant des traces violacées sur son passage brûlant, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient sur la boucle de la ceinture retenant le pantalon noir de Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait depuis longtemps débarrassé le blond de son T-shirt noir moulant, le jetant à travers la pièce pour ensuite aller taquiner les tétons dressés de plaisir, récoltant des gémissements étouffés dans son cou. Sentant Naruto s'acharner sur son pantalon, il enleva ses chaussures en deux coups de talons, les laissant avec ses chaussettes noires.

Il sentit alors que la boucle de sa ceinture venait de sauter, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait totalement nu, assis sur le fauteuil blanc qu'il avait récemment quitté. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir ce qu'il s'était passé tant le blond avait été rapide.

Celui-ci se reculait lentement, dévorant des yeux sa proie. Il sentait son membre durcir de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir douloureux, sous l'image hautement érotique que le brun représentait alors.

Il se reprit pourtant, s'empêchant fortement d'enlever ses derniers vêtements et de l'empaler profondément. Il avait d'autres projets pour lui, ce soir.

Il s'approcha alors du chariot toujours couvert que Sasuke avait parfaitement oublié. Il souleva le tissu blanc, et prit un saladier de fraise fraîches, ainsi qu'une bombe de chantilly. Sasuke compris alors qu'il allait être lentement torturé.

Et il avait bien raison.

Naruto revint vers lui avec ses armes en main, et s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil. Il posa le tout au sol, sur le tapis persan très confortable qu'il se promit de tester plus tard. Il prit dans ses mains les genoux de Sasuke, et les écarta lentement, jusqu'à faire passer ses jambes par dessus les accoudoirs, lui offrant ainsi une vue des plus magnifiques qui faillit le faire jouir sur le champ.

Sasuke était complètement alangui sur le fauteuil blanc, les cuisses largement ouvertes, la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains crispées sur le dossier. Il se cambrait de plus en plus, réclamant l'attention de Naruto sur son érection presque collée à son ventre.

Celui-ci était occupé à admirer la vision enchanteresse sous ses yeux, au point d'en oublier ce pourquoi le brun était dans cet état. Il se reprit au bout de quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Sasuke se fit plus qu'impatient, oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions et souhaitant juste passer à l'acte au plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de son futur amant bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Naruto s'approcha lentement du sexe tendu à l'extrême lui faisant face et souffla doucement dessus, provoquant un délectable frisson de plaisir dans le corps de Sasuke, qui se cambra plus encore en gémissant faiblement. Cette attitude quémandeuse fit un peu ricaner le blond. Il était loin le Sasuke à convaincre!

Il continua à souffler sur son érection sans jamais la toucher, s'approchant puis s'éloignant inlassablement. Ouvrant les yeux, le brun le vit alors sortir sa langue et se rapprocher encore. Et il sentit enfin le muscle chaud le lécher sur toute sa longueur, suivant la grosse veine puis passant dans la fente luisante du gland. Un gémissement bruyant lui échappa alors qu'il rejetait violemment la tête en arrière, appréciant le traitement infligé à sa verge tendue.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un geignement de dépit se fit entendre alors qu'il se redressait d'un coup pour voir Naruto s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Bordel, mais tu tiens pas à la vie ou quoi? »

Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser, et ce con se barrait alors qu'il sentait son érection vibrer tellement le désir était fort. Sa voix était sortie basse et rauque, pleine de menaces plus ou moins bien dissimulées. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs à travers la brume de plaisir, ce qui diminuait tout de même nettement l'effet intimidant. Sans compter que sa position était très équivoque. En clair, à cet instant, Sasuke était tout sauf crédible.

Naruto, qui s'était remis à genoux entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes du brun, le regardait, très amusé de son comportement.

« T'inquiète pas, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu comprendras que tu viens d'avoir la meilleure baise de ta vie. Alors sois patient, chéri. »

Il avait ponctué sa réplique d'un clin d'œil coquin qui fit enrager encore plus Sasuke. Il se sentait... Impuissant face à l'attitude débile du blond. Alors il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, attendant simplement sa torture.

Satisfait de ce revirement de situation, Naruto reprit le chemin de l'érection de Sasuke, recommençant à lécher lentement, soufflant sur les trainées humides qu'il laissait. Il s'amusa quelques instants à prendre le bout pour une sucette, faisant se tordre le propriétaire de la ''sucrerie'' dans tous les sens en gémissant de plaisir et frustration à la fois. Sa tête lui tournait, et il semblait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Les attentions de son amant lui laissaient entrevoir les étoiles avant de le ramener brusquement sur terre, le rendant fou de désir et le gardant constamment au bord de la jouissance, sans qu'il puisse jamais l'atteindre.

Soudain, il sentit un étau se refermer sur sa chair et imprimer un mouvement rapide de va et viens. Il hurla de plaisir et remua sauvagement des hanches, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans la bouche brûlante et humide de Naruto. Sa langue lui faisait des choses indescriptibles mais infiniment plaisantes. Puis d'un coup, il n'y eut plus rien.

Sasuke crut qu'il allait pleurer d'épuisement face à la torture de Naruto qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'il hurlait déjà à nouveau, se cambrant au maximum et rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés de plaisir.

Naruto venait de le pénétrer de sa langue, et il n'y avait rien de meilleur.

Son bassin se mouvait contre sa volonté, comme doté d'une vie propre, et il s'empalait de plus en plus sur la langue bouillante qui se retira pourtant, le faisant geindre bruyamment. Elle repartit alors s'occuper de son érection quelques secondes, et alterna ainsi pendant de longues minutes où Sasuke était totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Et tout s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois-ci, le plus jeune ne put empêcher un léger sanglot de sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus, son sexe pulsait, et son anus soudain vide se contractait convulsivement. Ses jambes étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs, et il se retenait de supplier Naruto de l'empaler sur le champ.

Ce dernier, stimulé par le brun alangui devant lui, s'était vu forcé d'ouvrir son pantalon pour soulager la douleur de son érection tendue au possible. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus excité, et pourtant, quand Sasuke descendit lentement l'une de ses mains le long de corps pour s'emparer brusquement de sa verge délaissée et débuter un puissant mouvement de poignet, il sentit que son propre sexe gonflait encore. Il gémit doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se retenir assez longtemps.

Sasuke fit également descendre sa deuxième main qui se retrouva vite entre ses cuisses, et il se pénétra de deux doigts alors que ses mouvements sur son érection se faisaient plus rapides. Il criait doucement son plaisir, et remuait violemment du bassin, recherchant la délivrance tant attendue depuis le début de la soirée.

Son sexe se recouvrait rapidement de liquide séminal, montrant l'approche de la jouissance. C'est à ce moment que Naruto se réveilla brutalement, sortant de son monde peuplé de petits bruns en pleins travaux manuels. Il se redressa, toujours au sol, et attrapa les mains baladeuses, les éloignant de leur lieu de travail, récoltant alors un geignement frustré.

« Non non non, pas maintenant, chéri.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je t'ai dit d'être patient. »

Il se redressa et embrassa les lèvres roses et gonfles d'avoir été mordues. Il tenait toujours les poignets et les clouait aux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, Naruto se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape finale, sinon le brun serait trop fatigué pour une deuxième manche. Et lui, il en avait besoin!

Il descendit le long du torse pâle toujours barré par la cravate noire mal nouée, et déposa une multitude de baisers mouillés tout au long de sa progression sensuelle. Il s'attarda un peu sur le nombril, qu'il découvrit comme étant une zone extrêmement sensible chez son amant. Il l'avait pénétré de sa langue, et il avait récolté un long gémissement qui tenait plus du cri de plaisir. Il nota mentalement de se servir de ça plus tard.

Il arriva enfin à la verge palpitante et y déposa également un baiser mouillé avant de se retirer. Il se recula légèrement, et prit dans ses mains la bombe de chantilly qu'il secoua énergiquement avant de l'ouvrir. Il se concentra alors, et entreprit d'en appliquer une couche relativement imposante sur le sexe gorgé de sang de Sasuke. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour à la sensation froide et légère de la crème sur sa peau rendue hyper sensible par tous les traitements du blond. Il était alors bien trop excité pour se poser une quelconque question, ou ne serait-ce que pour se dire qu'il était mal barré.

Une fois la verge entièrement recouverte de crème, Naruto continua de recouvrir la peau blanche de Sasuke en descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'anus étiré qui se contracta violemment sous le toucher frais. Il en badigeonna le contour minutieusement, et laissa enfin tomber la crème sur le côté.

Il prit ensuite le bol de fraises, et en sortit une.

« Dis moi, chéri. Tu aimes les fraises?

- Bordel, c'est quoi cette question?

- Réponds, juste.

- Oui, j'aime les fraises.

- Bien. »

Alors Naruto commença à recouvrir la fraise de crème chantilly. Il la fit courir le long de la verge blanche, faisant sursauter Sasuke puis gémir et se tordre alors qu'elle passait et repassait dans la fente de son gland, recueillant en même temps le liquide qui s'en échappait. Elle redescendit à nouveau, passant sur le morceau de peau sensible sous les bourses, et contournant encore et encore l'étau de chairs qui se convulsait de lui même, cherchant à faire pénétrer le fruit dans l'antre chaude.

Naruto accéda à ses désirs, et enfonça délicatement la fraise entre ses muscles contractés, et regarda le visage de Sasuke exprimer son contentement alors que ses yeux roulaient et que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux. Son corps se cambrait et partait à la rencontre du fruit qui ressorti pourtant pour aller se nicher dans la bouche d'un Naruto plus que satisfait de sentir le goût de Sasuke mélangé à celui de la fraise chantilly.

Il se redressa à nouveau, et fit voyager ses lèvres sur le torse pâle qui se soulevait rapidement. Arrivé devant le visage du brun, il attrapa sa cravate et le fit se redresser jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Et il l'embrassa, partageant avec lui la fraise qui avait visité son corps plus tôt. Les bras de Sasuke se logèrent vite autour de son cou, le rapprochant de lui et approfondissant encore le baiser, y faisant passer tout son désir et sa frustration, mais aussi le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Naruto se retira, un peu déstabilisé, et reprit son manège avec une autre fraise, et une autre partie de la crème.

Durant de longues minutes, la pièce fut remplie de soupirs, gémissements et bruitages en tous genres. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'arrive à la dernière fraise, et que Sasuke soit totalement soul de plaisir.

Quand enfin ils finirent de partager le dernier fruit, le blond redescendit et entreprit de nettoyer la crème restante de sa langue. Il la fit courir partout, et remonta enfin pour prendre le sexe gorgé de sang entièrement dans sa bouche, ce qui fit crier Sasuke et se crisper complètement sur le fauteuil. Et alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus grand plaisir après ce qui lui avait paru être des heures de torture, Naruto fit entrer deux doigts profondément en lui, tapant directement contre sa prostate, et appuyant dessus sans ménagement.

Sasuke hurlait de toutes ses forces, et se retenait au dossier du fauteuil de ses mains. Son bassin bougeait frénétiquement, et il sentait l'orgasme venir rapidement.

Ce qui se passa alors le terrassa totalement.

Alors que Naruto continuait de le sucer durement, il sentit la jouissance venir, puissante et inévitable. Et voyant ce qui se passait, le blond décida de le torturer une dernière fois. Il enserra violemment la base de sa verge, et il retint la vague orgasmique qui aurait du survenir alors. Et il continua de le sucer de toutes ses forces, ses doigts pilonnant encore et encore sa prostate malmenée.

Sasuke sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir. Ses hanches remuaient toujours d'avant en arrière, et pourtant il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il jouirait quand Naruto l'aurait décidé.

Celui-ci réussit à immobiliser ses hanches par un procédé qu'il ne comprit pas. Il le sentit remonter le long de son sexe pour descendre, et arrivé aux deux tiers, il le sentit déglutir et relâcher de l'air par le nez.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, son corps tendu à l'extrême, et il ne remarqua même pas que des larmes dévalaient ses joues rouges. Naruto lui faisait une gorge profonde, et lui pilonnait les fesses, et l'empêchait de jouir. Il allait mourir.

Il sentit pourtant son corps se contracter, et il fut foudroyé par une sensation nouvelle qui le fit hurler et planter ses ongles plus fort dans le canapé. Il eut l'impression de perdre connaissance, et tout devint blanc devant lui pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il reprit pied, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en érection, et que Naruto s'était reculé de lui, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Ah ouais, carrément? »

Avait-il perdu l'esprit?

« Je t'explique. Tu viens de me faire une putain de jouissance annale, chéri. Et tu as perdu connaissance. »

C'était donc ça!

Il remarqua seulement que le pantalon du blond était grand ouvert, que son boxer était baissé et que sa main était crispée sur son membre tendu. Il comprit alors que son orgasme avait mis son amant dans un état d'excitation inimaginable.

Il décida donc de le contenter.

« Je t'annonce officiellement que tu as réussi le test, mon grand. »

Naruto, trop sonné pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, ne bougea pas, et resta avec la même expression étonnée sur le visage. Sasuke, perdant patience, se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui dise les choses crument.

« Ce qui signifie que tu as intérêt de me baiser sur le champ. »

Et le blond se réveilla enfin, se releva en se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements et se mit à genoux sur le fauteuil blanc, entre les cuisses toujours grandes ouvertes de Sasuke. Il le saisit par les hanches et l'enfila d'un seul coup, poussant un long gémissement de bonheur en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que le brun gigotait, le poussant à s'enfoncer plus loin en lui.

Il commença alors une série de violents coups de butoirs, tapant sans cesse la prostate d'un Sasuke perdu dans l'extase. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir, il se retira brusquement. Le plus jeune poussa alors un gémissement d'animal blessé et le regarda pitoyablement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer, non? »

Naruto ne répondit rien et se releva, attirant l'autre debout en le tirant par sa cravate. Il le jeta au sol sans ménagement, et sa chute fut amortie par le magnifique tapis persan. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, les cuisses écartées, le sexe de Naruto enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il se cambra de toutes ses forces, l'enfonçant encore alors qu'il recommençait ses mouvements brusques et frénétiques. Des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappaient d'eux alors que leurs corps se liaient encore et encore.

« Hmm... Sa... Sas'ke... Serre-les encore... S'te plaiiit! »

Docile, Sasuke contracta au maximum ses chairs, recevant un coup de butoir désespéré et violent.

« Ouiii, c'est ça! Plus fort, Sasukeeeee!

- Ah, ah, Naruto, je... Haaaa oui, encore! »

Leurs bassins claquaient bruyamment alors que les mouvements se faisaient encore plus rapides, chaque frottement leur faisant atteindre un peu plus la jouissance.

Enfin, dans un dernier cri, ils se libérèrent en longs jets chauds, leurs corps encore secoués de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il s'effondrèrent au sol, épuisés et enfin repus.

La suite royale fut encore peuplée de cris et gémissements en tous genres pendant de longues heures.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla dans un lit immense aux draps froissés et souillés. Il s'étira lentement, essayant de ne pas réveiller trop vite les douleurs de son corps.

La nuit qu'il venait de vivre avait certainement été la plus chaude de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec Naruto, qu'il avait maintenant classé à la première place de son top des Dieux du Sexe.

Celui-ci sorti à se moment de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Il avait une serviette dans les mains, et entreprit de sécher sa crinière blonde quand il remarqua enfin que son amant était réveillé. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de lui tout en continuant de se sécher.

« Salut, toi. Ça va?

- C'est une vraie question? »

Cette réplique fit rire Naruto pendant quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il avait fait vivre au brun pendant la nuit, il pouvait difficilement être frais le matin.

« Okay, je retire ma question.

- Je me disais aussi. Au fait, il est quelle heure?

- Hm, 13H22. Pourquoi

- Oh putain de merde! »

Sasuke se redressa brusquement et...

Poussa un cri fort peu viril avant de se rallonger. Ce qui fit hurler de rire le responsable de sa douleur à l'arrière train.

Quand il se reprit enfin, il se décida à questionner le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu aies cette réaction?

- Il y a un bout de temps, j'ai convenu avec mes parents que quand je sortais le soir, je devais être rentré le lendemain à midi au plus tard. Il est donc clair que je vais me faire étriper.

- En effet. Bon, allez, je te fais prendre ta douche et je te ramène chez toi au plus vite, okay? »

* * *

De longues heures plus tard, Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre sa douche tout seul.

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, il se dit également qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison pour le voir rentrer à seize heures passées.

Il se demanda tout de même où ils pouvaient bien être passés.

Enfin, il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait besoin de dormir.

Des sanglots le réveillèrent longtemps après, et il se redressa lentement dans son lit. Il vit son père assis près de lui, une mine triste sur le visage. Plus loin se trouvaient Itachi et sa mère. Son grand frère la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers son père qui prit enfin la parole d'une voix basse.

« Sasuke, Oncle Obito a été retrouvé mort cette nuit dans sa maison. »

Il venait de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui, tout au fond.

Son oncle. Son cher oncle. Celui qui l'avait toujours écouté et conseillé, celui qui l'avait plusieurs fois réconforté.

Obito.

« Je suis désolé. Il a été tué par Kyûbi. »

Il n'était plus conscient de rien, juste de la douleur qu'il ressentait à la nouvelle de la perte de l'un de ses parents les plus proches. Il se sentait perdu, il ne voyait plus rien.

Ah, il pleurait donc.

Son père avait dit... Kyûbi?

Il le tuerait de ses propres mains, alors.

* * *

Hm, voilà. Je n'ai pas relu, pas le temps.

Je suis pas fière de ce chapitre. L'histoire avance pas, ça m'énerve.

Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'à treize pages, je pouvais arrêter u.u

Si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas, ça peut toujours aider :)

Une review pour dire que vous avez aimé aussi, ça aide xD

Bref, j'espère à très bientôt! :D


End file.
